


The Prologues of Grace C. Lupin

by Parliament0f0wls



Series: Snakes Wishing to be Lions [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ... sorta, Alternate Universe, Gen, Updates Will Be Slow, but it's needed, the prologue is going to be long, there is a lot going on in this, this is not the actual story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parliament0f0wls/pseuds/Parliament0f0wls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: Story revolves around an OC!!!</p><p>Grace Charlotte Lupin was a Slytherin through and through; determined, ambitious, resourceful, and above all else a clever leader among the four Houses. However no one saw this powerful witch, not even herself, but she would and so would everyone else when her true Slytherin self emerged from hiding in the lions' den. For the Sorting Hat knew the moment it was placed on her head, she would reunite the Houses of Hogwarts and put their divide to an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prologues of Grace C. Lupin

On September 1, 1972, the Sorting Hat spoke these words in the mind of a young girl, _"The sister to a Gryffindor, one brave and just, will you be joining him I wonder? A strong will I see, courteous to a fault as well, those are what Godric held dear it's true. You show no signs of bravery however, a coward is what you are, and you are far too thought out to take a chance like a true Gryffindor would. Your loyalty and kindness could place you with the badgers, but you lack the tolerance and patience they carry with them. Do not worry though, I can see a better House awaiting you. Rowena's students could help advance your knowledge and wit, but you have stronger traits that could use some encouragement. The serpent's House will be a perfect place to put you, with such ambitions and determination, that is what Salazar valued. Someone as clever and resourceful as you would could only belong in_ SLYTHERIN!"

 

* * *

 

**September 1, 1974**

**9:47 AM**

 

Platform 9 ¾ was bustling with witches, wizards and even muggle parents wishing their children a good year at Hogwarts as they all boarded the train that would leave at 11 o’clock sharp. On the other side of the concealed platform things were just as busy, muggles going to and from their destinations, non-the-wiser of the young witch or wizard running through Platforms 9 and 10 every few minutes. Remus Lupin; age 14, had only just stepped onto the hidden platform before being tackled to the ground by two boys, resulting in sending his luggage flying.

“Remus! We’ve missed you!”

“It’s been forever mate!”

“James. Sirius. We all saw each other last week at Diagon Alley. You’re both being over dramatic.”

Neither boy seemed to care and refused to let him go as if it had been years since the three had last see each other. A sigh left Remus’ lips as he shook his head at the ridiculousness of his two best friends. Still laying on the ground of the platform with James Potter and Sirius Black still on top of him, Remus took notice that people were having to step over them to get where they were going.

“As much as I love the attention you two, I think we are being an occupational hazard to others right now.”

Taking notice themselves, James and Sirius quickly got off of their friend and together they both pulled Remus up onto his feet. Quickly collecting his scattered bags, Remus gave a half-hearted glare at the two reckless wonders.

“So where’s the other Lupin?” Sirius asked as he looked around the crowded platform.

As if fate would have it, a girl dressed in a grey jumper that was much too big on her, with matching stockings and a black knee-length skirt stepped onto the platform behind Remus. Her shoulder length hair was the same light brown color as Remus’, as were her spring green eyes, which were filled with wonder and seemed to leap from one thing to the next. Turning around, Remus smiled and waved the girl over to join the three Gryffindors.

“Oh, Grace are you sure you want to go find a seat yourself? You could sit with us you know.” Remus told her, petting her hair out of old habit.

“... I’ll be okay Remus, I’m a third year now after all, I’m sure I can find my own seat.” Grace reassured her older brother.

“Yes, I know, I just don’t want any of those Slytherin bothering you.”

The younger of the two looked offended.

“You forget that I am one of those Slytherin, and I don’t like how you’re always bad-mouthing my House!”

“It’s not your House we don’t like Grace, it’s the damn people in it.” James piped up.

“Yeah like Snivellus for instance!” Sirius added, slinging an arm over James’ shoulder.

Grace’s face grew red and without saying a word she stomped off.

“What was that all about?”

“You went too far talking about her House like that and… I think she might be friends with Snape…” Remus answered, eyes watching his retreating sister board the Hogwarts Express.

Both James and Sirius jumped back and stared at their friend in combination of shock and utter disgust.

“You’ve got to be kidding Remus! That’s sick!”

“Why would sweet little Grace be friends with that greasy git?”

Remus let out an aggravated sigh and gave his friends an annoyed scowl.

“I don’t know, but we better hurry before the train leaves us.”

Before either James or Sirius could say anything more, Remus was already walking several feet in front of them, his bags in tow.

“Remus wait up!”

The three, now fourth year, Gryffindors ran onto the train and began their quest for a place to sit and for the fourth member of their band of mischief. It wasn’t long before the three boys were being  called from the very end of the cart they had stepped foot in.

“Guys over here!”

Peter Pettigrew was leaning outside of a compartment, waving his hands in the air to get the other three’s attention.

“Pete! Good to see ya mate!”

“I saved us a compartment, come on!”

“Great! We can always count on you Peter.”

)*(

It wasn’t like she was surprised by the way they spoke so loathsome of her House or those that resided in it, they were Gryffindors after all, it was in their nature. What bothered her was how they never really saw her as one of those Slytherin, and that’s why they felt no need to watch what they said in her presence. Grace Lupin may have been the sister of a Gryffindor, but that didn’t make her any less Slytherin than every other student in her House.

Finally finding the compartment that was written about in their letters, Grace gave the door three rhythmic knocks (like it was agreed upon) before it was abruptly opened, revealing a boy almost identical to her brother’s friend Sirius.

“Regulus! How was your summer?” the girl asked smiling as she gave the taller boy a quick hug.

“It was great, mother, father and I took a trip to Denmark for a few weeks. Come in, sit, I’ll tell you all about it if you would like.”

“Sounds great!”

Stepping into the compartment Grace saw Severus Snape sitting by the window, nose deep in a potions textbook that looked more advanced than the one that was required for fourth years.

“Hello Severus, how have you been?”

“Fine…” the boy responded, not even glancing up from his book.

Grace sat across from him, eyes laced with disappointment, stared down at her lap. Regulus sent a sharp glare at the other boy, though neither Grace nor Severus saw it. Taking the seat next to Grace, Regulus began telling her everything about his summer, the look of disappointment changed to genuine interest reassured him that Severus’ disrespect did not affect her as much as he assumed.

)*(

“So you didn’t go?” Peter asked, tilting his head to the side.

“No way! I stayed with James the entire time they were in Denmark. Best decision I made this summer.” Sirius told him.

“But why? Denmark sounds fun.”

“I already have to live with them, I wasn’t going to some foreign country for a month with them! Besides, my parents had Regulus to show off to all those pure-blooded arses they were visiting anyway, why need me?”

The three boys understood, had already heard a few of the horror stories that Sirius shared about his home life.

“If no one minds me asking, but where’s Grace?” Peter asked the three timidly.

“Sorry Pete, but your girlfriend is sitting somewhere else.” James teased the other boy.

“S-she isn’t my girlfriend James!”

“He’s right, if she was, Remus would have killed him in his sleep years ago.”

“Alright guys that’s enough.” Remus was quick to end the conversation.

Even if Peter was one of his best friends, Remus didn’t like the idea of him being with his little sister. Actually the idea of any of his friends being involved with Grace made his skin crawl in the worst way. He didn’t have to linger on the unpleasant notion for long before the topic of conversation changed to something James had done that almost gave his mother a heart attack and made Sirius laugh till he couldn’t breath. Summer stories were continuously shared between the four Gryffindor boys, not bothered once the train had finally left the station at 11 o’clock like always.

**Author's Note:**

> I love helpful criticism


End file.
